


Here to Stay

by Magicandmalice



Category: Avengers, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Healing Bucky, M/M, Nosy Natasha and Tony, mind rotting fluff, sappy Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought they were just catching up on what they missed during their extended nap time.” Tony breathed. He had not seen this coming, why had he not seen this coming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfgrowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/gifts).



> A pre-emptive attack on the angst that will be coming to the Stucky tag from a friend on Tumblr. This was created to comfort myself and my friend RunningWolf62. 
> 
> Is this sappy/fluffy enough RunningWolf?

“Natasha? What in the world are you...”

“Shush.” Natasha hissed , green eyes narrowed in warning as they turned to the brunette coming to stand beside her in the hallway. 

Nodding to acknowledge her order, Tony moved as slowly and as silently as he could over to the cracked open door the red head had been pressed to and peering inside of. His curiosity piqued now as he leaned over her and took a look inside the room. 

Only to have his mouth drop in shock at the sight he was greeted with.

There stood Steve and Bucky, arms wrapped around each other tightly as they slow danced to some song Tony had never heard before. Reaching up with one hand the brunette rubbed his eyes, surely they were playing tricks on him.

“I thought they were just catching up on what they missed during their extended nap time.” Tony breathed. He had not seen this coming, why had he not seen this coming?

“They were doing that at first. The first time I checked up on them they had fallen asleep watching 'The Fox and The Hound'. They looked so peaceful curled up like that.” Natasha whispered. She was lucky the two they were watching where so absorbed with each other otherwise Bucky would have already chased them off. 

“So how do you go from watching sad as fuck movies about a fox and a hunting dog. To slow dancing in the dark? Besides I thought he had a thing for Peggy?” Tony asked. 

He figured he was justified in wanting answers. Here Tony had thought Captain Oblivious had been a virgin with a hard-on for Peggy Carter and no one else. Now he sees Steve wrapped around the guy that had tried to kill him, then save him, then ran and hid from him for two years. What the hell had he missed?

“Is this a problem Tony?” Natasha asked, pinning the male with a hard look in her eyes.

“What? No! Of course not! I am just confused is all. I spent the last year trying to get into Blondie's pants over there. I thought he was just naive and didn't realize what I was offering. Or he was still hung up on his sweetheart from his past. I am just trying to wrap my head around the fact that he is interested in the man that tried to kill him.” Tony defended. 

“Leave.”

Natasha and Tony froze at the rough voiced word. As one they turned back to the room to be greeted by furious brown eyes burning into them. Steve trying not to laugh at them as he stood behind the long haired brunette.

Well shit...

“Hey guys...”

“Get. Out.” Bucky growled again. The feral quality of the voice sending chills down Tony's spine.

“No problem.” Tony said. He decided to ignore the small waver in his voice as he turned and grabbed a protesting Natasha to drag her off with him.

Contrary to popular opinion Tony knew when to let some fights be and take cover. This was one of those times. 

 

WSCAWSCAWSCAWSCAWSCAWSCA

 

“Was that really necessary? I think you almost gave poor Tony heart failure.” Steve said with a soft laugh as Bucky turned back to him. Wrapping his mismatched arms around Steve's broad form and pulling him close once more. Bodies swaying slowly in time with the music again as Bucky seemed to melt against the blond. As Bucky looked up at Steve, that still took some getting used to on both their parts, gone was the harsh anger from moments before.

“Then that means he will think twice before bothering us again. As well as hitting on you.” Bucky said with a quick smile.

“Why Buck are you jealous?” Steve asked laughing. He had missed teasing the brunette so much sometimes. 

“ Of course not.” Bucky pouted as he buried his face in Steve's neck. He had missed this feeling. For two years after Hydra's fall Bucky had been running. Looking for answers to his questions. For a way to fill up the hollow and aching feeling he had where his heart should have been. Slowly things had come back to him and after fighting with himself for much longer than he should have. Bucky had found himself on Steve's door step one rainy night only seconds away from running once more.

But when the door had open and he been greeted with those amazing blue eyes he had remembered in both his nightmares and his most precious dreams, Bucky had acknowledged that Steve was the only one that could give him what he was searching for. His home and his heart. Steve were both to him.

Now several months after coming back to his best friend as well as first and only love. Bucky found himself almost happy at times. Granted he still had nightmares that stole his breath and made him scream himself awake. Guilt that felt like it would tear him apart, from all the horrible things he had done.

But he was getting a handle on that. Steve and his therapist doing wonders at helping him to heal the wounds he had suffered at the hands of Hydra.

“Come back to me Buck.” Steve whispered into his ear, dragging him out of his somber thoughts.

Turning his face up to steal a soft kiss from lips he had dreamed of for so damn long. Bucky gave Steve a smile the blond hadn't seen since before he had left for the war. 

“I don't plan on ever leaving you again.” Bucky whispered as he leaned up once more and sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
